


The Break and The Make

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and boyfriend of two months broke up.</p><p>She's really torn up about it, thinks something wrong with her.</p><p>Though, she doesn't see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break and The Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I wanted to make this to make myself feel better. I've been having such a rough time. Please don't hate. 
> 
> Enjoy.

You opened your phone and read the text from your boyfriend,  _'We need to talk. ASAP.'_

You reply and get in your car, leaving the bunker, going towards your boyfriends.

"Hey! What'd you want to talk about?" You walk in the kitchen and you see him. He's sitting with a face that's a look of half pity, half sad.

You sit down across from him, "What's up?"

He looks at you for a second, then takes your hand, "Y/N. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore..."

You look at him confused but you can feel the dread building, you don't want to believe, "Do what?"

His look of sadness and pity gets more intense somehow and he squeezes your hand, "Us. We can't be together anymore. I'm done. It's not you, it's me."

Your heart breaks. Of course this would happen, it always does. Somehow you always manage to fuck it all up. Either your too clingy, shy, or outgoing. It was always something.

You take your hand back, putting them in your lap, "Oh. Okay. I guess I should get going then..."

Your boyf- _ex_ walks you to his door, pulling you in one last hug, "I'm sorry. Goodbye Y/N."

He watches you as you get in your car and leave.

Your driving and thinking. Why does this always happen? You can never keep a boyfriend for longer than a couple months. You knew it was you, something was wrong with you that made all your boyfriends lose interest.

_'It's not you, it's me.'_

You were so tired of hearing that all the time. So God damn tired, it's all you ever heard and you knew it was crap. You just wanted something to last...

You hadn't realized that you had made it to the bunker.

You got out of your car and into the bunker.

Sam and Dean were in the warroom, probably doing research.

Sam looked up at you, the smile fading when he saw you, "Y/N. Why are you crying?"

You wiped your cheeks. When had you started crying?

Both brothers got up and walked to you, Sam pulled you into a hug.

"My boyfriend broke up with me... Another one gone."

Sam rubbed your back, "It's okay Y/N. They'll be others."

You looked up at him, "I'm tired Sam. I'm tired of them all just leaving. Am I that unappealing after awhile that guys just lose interest?"

Sam shook his head and you heard growling from behind him. You leaned over and saw Dean staring at you, fists and jaw clenched.

"You're beautiful Y/N. That guy's an idiot."

You smile sweetly at Dean's kindness, "Thanks Dean," You pull yourself from Sam and turn around, walking to your room.

"I'm just gonna go to my room..."

And you're gone.

You only shed a couple tears. Though, their not for the boy. No. Their for yourself.

You know that something is flawed in you to the point where no guy seems you worthy of keeping after a couple months. It makes your chest ache. Why do you have to be like that? Why can't you just have something nice for once. Someone who will stay?

Your crying is getting heavier and you hate that you're crying about this, it's fucking stupid. Stupid relationships. Stupid boy.

Sam and Dean had been nice. They tried to make you feel better. Dean even called you beautiful, though you knew they were just trying to be good friends.

There's a knock at your door and you're startled from your thoughts.

You hear Dean's voice through the door.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" He knocks again, "Let me in."

You sniffle, "Please go away Dean."

You hear the knob turn and you curse, shoulda locked it.

Dean walks in and stops when he sees you. You know you're a mess but you can't find it in yourself to care.

"Oh Y/N." Dean walks over to you and sits down, pulling you to his warmth. You grip onto his shirt, fresh tears streaming down your face.

Your words are muffled but Dean can make them out, "Why does this always happen to me Dean? Why do they all leave? I know I'm not perfect but- Is there something wrong with me?"

Dean pushed you back and held you by the shoulders, "Don't you dare say that. You are perfect, even with your flaws. All those guys are idiots for not seeing that."

You looked at him, "Y/N... I... You're perfect." Dean leaned in and you stood frozen. What was he doing?

He captured your lips in a gentle, sweet kiss, only lasting for a couple seconds.

"Please believe me when I say that you're perfect because you're perfect to me."

You smiled at him, kissing him again.

"His loss, your gain then."

Dean kissed you again. He showed you how beautiful you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves.
> 
> Please no hate, I don't want to deal with that right now. Thank you.


End file.
